Fiery Wrath: Lost Within
by sunnysfunny
Summary: Can Pyro be stopped? Can John be himself again? [Sequel to Fiery Thoughts]
1. Hell Has Just Begun

**A/N:** **This is the sequel to Fiery Thoughts. If you haven't read FT's I advise you to do so. I'm really proud of it...for a few reasons and I guess the main reason is because it's my first fic; and it turned out to be better than I imagined.**

**Summary:**Can Pyro be stopped? Can John be himself again?

**Rating:**PG-13 – Most likely there will be cursing...I can't help it.

**Reminder:**Pyro is evil. (Btw a reminder for you and me)

**Note:** Pyro is able to entirely block out John's thoughts as where John was unable. That's where 'lost within' comes from; and 'fiery wrath'...well you will have to read the story to find out what that's all about.

**Fiery Wrath: Lost Within**

**Ch. 1**

**Hell Has Just Begun**

* * *

_"I realize now that you will always be a part of me. I can't live like this anymore. I can't separate myself from you, so I'm giving up a part of me and I've let myself become you"_, those were the last words John would have the chance to say before Pyro took over.

As Pyro took over John's body, his eyes turned from brown to all black. Pyro smirked at himself in the mirror and clenched his fist, "I'm finally in control, I've been waiting for the day for him to crack; and now the time has come for me to show the world what a true pyromaniac is really capable of!"

Pyro decided not to sneak out of the mansion at 3:45 in the morning...it would cause suspicion and he didn't want that. He went back to his bed and waited for the sun to rise. He didn't need sleep ... sleep is for the weak.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours went by. Pyro was in a sinister state of mind. He would laugh at the disturbing thoughts crawling through his head. Sometimes, he laughed so hard, any normal person would have tears trickling down their face. But then again, Pyro _can't _cry because he has no tears. He's completely dry inside.

As soon as the clock hit 7 a.m. Pyro stopped laughing. It was time to get dressed to carry out his plans. He went through John's clothes and laughed, '_And I'm supposed to be the insane one._'

Pyro finally decided on an outfit. He topped it off with the one article of clothing that he approved of: a brown leather jacket.**  
**  
Pyro exited his room. He didn't show any signs of a change in character. No matter how bad he wanted to ... it wasn't the right time to reveal his identity. He passed Rogue in the hall not realizing his insignificant slip-up.

"John"

Pyro stood still. '_Oh yea...that **was** me._'

"Where are you going?" she asked to his backside.

"Out" his back still turned, "I'll be back later."

Before Rogue could say anything else, _John _was gone.

Rogue just stood there confused and hurt, '_Did last night mean nothing?_' she thought to herself, '_Because it sure of hell meant something to me._'

* * *

Pyro walked out the door inhaling the fresh air.

First things first, a new look ... okay not that new but different.

Pyro walked into a barber shop. 30 minutes later when he came out, his hair was no longer brown. It was now bleached and spiked. To add to that, each spike had red tips.

Next agenda; let the wrath begin...

Pyro went back to the mansion. He was getting stares from everyone. Yes...it was the hair and he loved it, craving the attention.

The gossip about _John's _slight change in appearance spread like a wildfire through out the school. It didn't take long until everyone knew.

Pyro was in the common-room watching television. He was flipping the channels to find something entertaining. His legs were crossed resting on a coffee table. Pyro doesn't have any morals. He didn't give a shit that it was rude ... and that's one of the reasons why he did it. In addition, it was more comfortable that way.

Rogue walked into the room. "John?"

"The one and only," Pyro replied.

"I can't believe it ... I think my eyes are deceiving me." She sat next to him and touched his hair to prove what she was seeing was real.

Pyro pointed to his hair, "Oh, this is the real deal."

"Can I ask why you did it?"

"Because I felt like it." He shrugged.

She ignored his answer because she noticed another change in his appearance. "What about your eyes..."

"Contacts." Yep, Pyro had the answers to everything.

Rogue was getting a little irritated by his answers and the fact that he was being short with her. She left the room hoping that he would get a clue that she was pissed off...

Pyro smirked because he knew he was getting her mad. However, he continued to flip the channels anyway.

After ten minutes of flipping, Pyro gave up and decided to do what he came back to the mansion for.

He made his way to the game room. A few students were there, but most importantly Rogue and Logan were there. Storm, Cyclops, Iceman, and the Professor were out on a mission and that would work to Pyro's advantage.

A few candles were placed in the game room earlier today. No one knew who put them there, but sooner or later that person would be revealed.

One by one the candles fell over and the fire spread around the room. Logan could smell the rat right away, raising an eyebrow at Rogue.

Rogue knew what he was hinting at, but she didn't want to think like that. She ignored Logan's suspicions and called John for help anyway. "John!"

"You rang." Pyro was leaning on the doorway waiting for the words...

"A little help please" Rogue was getting impatient...and she noticed _John _seemed kind of calm about the whole thing.

Pyro grinned. _'Help' a word for the weak_.

"Don't just stand there. Do something!" Logan growled.

Instead of putting out the flames he did the opposite.

Logan released his claws, "Okay John you had your little fun...cut this shit out."

"For your information, the name's Pyro. John is gone. Good riddance, if you ask me. Anyway I would love to stay and chat and watch you all burn, but I have some more plans to carry out ... I'm out of here." Pyro gave them a salute and left them there to burn.

* * *

**A/N:** **Evil Pyro is great don't you think? Read & Review, thanks!**

**- crazy4horses _aka_ crazy4pyro _aka_ Sunny _aka_ CrazyPsychoBitch (inside joke) _aka_ Singe (my Pyro side, another inside joke)...am I forgetting any?**


	2. Starting Over

**A/N: I meant to update sooner. It was supposed to be a short chapter but it's a lot better now and I'm glad I read it over, added a few things, and fixed it!**

Starkeeper - I'm glad you like his hair...I wasn't sure if I should do it but I did!

Orli – Finally...I know

Phoenyx – Pyro isn't done yet {wink} the fiery fun is just getting started!

EvilWhiteRaven – Pyro using Rogue is a good idea but it wouldn't have worked for two reasons.

1) I wanted to get Pyro out of the mansion ASAP and have him reveal himself ASAP because someone would have figured out that something was different about him (besides his appearance) To add to that, _it's hard to hide who you really are_...

2) It wouldn't work the way the story is headed...yea that means I have some parts planned.

Doyles-always – I'm glad you like it!

**Fiery Wrath: Lost With In**

**Ch. 2 **

**Starting Over**

'_Italics' -Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

_John's gone. _Pyro's heartless words ran through Rogue's head over and over again. Her heart practically stopped. Pyro was everything John said he was. He was insane as well as unpredictable and that's what scared Rogue the most. But first, she had focus on the matter at hand which was to get out of Pyro's death trap alive.

Logan, Rogue, and a few students were surrounded by the intense blazing flames. The smoke was unbearable, which made it utterly hard to breathe.

"I knew that kid was a traitor" Logan managed to spit out.

Rogue sighed, "That wasn't John. I'll explain later if we get out of this mess..._alive_"

* * *

Pyro ran as fast as he could. While he was running he was laughing non-stop. He could have gotten farther but he ran out of breath due to his laughing. He stopped in the middle of a deserted road. He bent over holding his stomach trying to catch his breath. 

As soon as Pyro was able to breath again he walked along the deserted road going east. Where ever the road would lead that's where he would go.

40 minutes later a trailer truck approached.

"About fucking time" Pyro mumbled.

The truck stopped. The truck driver opened the passenger side door, "Hey, you need a lift?"

'_What does it look like you moronic human?_' Pyro thought to himself and eventually answered, "Yeah"

Pyro climbed aboard the 18 wheeler.

"Where are ya headed to?" The truck driver asked the spiky haired kid sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

"Anywhere you take me" Replied Pyro.

"Well then..."

"Py...John"

"Well then John my next stop is a few miles from here"

"Then that's where I'll get off"

Pyro was itching to set the truck on fire and watch it blow up. He needed the ride therefore he **_had_** to control himself, which wasn't an easy task or a task he did often.

To keep his mind off fire, blowing things up, being an ass, or anything to cause the truck driver to kick him to the curb Pyro had to think of something to get his mind off those things he liked to do best.

He finally found something that he always wanted to listen to, "Can you put the CB radio on...I want to hear what the pigs are up to" **(A/N: No offence to the brave cops that protect us everyday)**

"Sure kid...so are you running away?"

Pyro thought about his answer for a second, "Let's just say I'm starting over"

* * *

Rogue was getting tense, "Logan, think of something!" 

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Think faster!"

* * *

Bobby was the first to come to the door after the mission. Scott came in a few seconds later. 

"We're back!" Bobby announced.

-Silence-

Bobby asked Scott, "Does anyone even know we left?"

Scott shrugged.

* * *

Logan heard Bobby's voice, "Bobby's back" 

Rogue didn't wait a second longer. Rogue yelled as loud as she could, "Bobby help! We're in the game room!"

* * *

Bobby ran to the game room followed by Scott. Bobby, known as Iceman, was mesmerized by the scene. 

"Hurry up Bobby!!!" Rogue pleaded.

Bobby instantly froze the flames. Logan slashed the frozen flames that were in their way.

"Is everybody alright? Scott asked.

Everyone nodded that they were fine.

"Logan what the hell happened?" Scott asked.

Logan pointed to Rogue, "I don't know ask her"

Rogue took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "I'll explain later but we need to find the Professor and I mean fast!" Rogue was trying to stay strong. She didn't like to show fear but she was afraid..._very afraid_.

* * *

"This is my stop" The truck driver announced as the truck came to a stop. 

"Thanks for the lift"

"Good luck starting over"

Pyro turned around to face the human and grinned, "Thanks, I will prevail in the end" With that said, Pyro slammed the truck's door shut, and studied his new surroundings.

The truck driver scratched his head at _John's_ last statement, and went on his way.

oOoOoOoOoO

The sidewalks were crowded with people and the streets were filled with cars. _'Insects'_ Pyro thought to himself. It was hard walking on the sidewalk as it seemed every other person would bump into you and they wouldn't acknowledge a thing. Pyro was getting angry.

_Watch It. Look where you're going. Piss off._ Were some of the phrases Pyro would blurt to everyone that would bump into him.

"Piss-" Pyro was studying the insect that was standing right in front of him. "Well, well, what do you know...we meet again, mate" Pyro flashed a wide grin and let out his Australian accent.

Unplanned, Pyro bumped into the older brother that he 'met' as the food court.

Pyro pulled Greg into an abandoned building. The building was empty and dusty. Sunlight peeped through the cracks from the boarded-up windows.

"If you don't remember me mate I'll refresh your memory"

Pyro was circling around Greg like a vulture circling its prey. "I wouldn't give you a light...you called me a dick...you took my lighter...am I forgetting something?" Pyro paused pretending to be thinking, "Oh yes, and the best part...I set your arm on fire." Pyro winked which made Greg cringe.

Greg's eyes widened as memories came flowing back. He was backing away, "You're a freak!"

"Well yea I already know that! Tell me something I don't know" Pyro laughed. "But what I do know is you're going to pay for touching my lighter"

Pyro grabbed Greg's shirt and pulled him closer. Now they were face to face.

Greg stared into Pyro's lifeless black eyes.

"You're an insect and I'm a god and you weren't worthy of touching my lighter or using its flames; and now you must face the consequences"

Pyro loosened his grip and let Greg's shirt go. Sweat started to trickle down Greg's forehead.

"I have some news for you. If you're scared of me now you're in for a treat because you haven't seen anything yet." Pyro took his lighter from his pocket and ignited it. He made sure Greg was watching. Pyro had the flame come to his left hand to rest on his palm. Then he put the lighter back in his pocket and commanded some of the flames to rest on his right palm. Both of his palms were now occupied with fire, "I'll tell you right now mate, your fate is in my hands"

Pyro made fists to put out the fire, "Just like that I can _put_ you out"

Greg was silent.

Pyro grinned, "I know what you're thinking...and yes, you are going to wish you never met me"

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: **I'll say it again...Evil Pyro is great don't you think? I almost cried lol I really think this chapter is excellent! Everything about it especially when Pyro and Greg meet again. Oh btw, I'm really bad at making decisions so I used the actor's real name from X2 which is Greg.**


	3. Downtown

**A/N:** Holy crap I finally updated this fic! Sorry for the wait. I was uberly stuck. I would suggest rereading the last two chapters to refresh your memory, but that's up to you. As usual, enjoy.

**Fiery Wrath**

**Ch. 3**

**Downtown**

Two hours later Professor Xavier arrived back at the mansion with Storm. Everyone piled into his office. Xavier was behind his desk. Scott was standing next to Xavier's desk with his arms crossed. Logan was leaning on the closed door. Ororo was sitting in a leather chair, legs crossed. Bobby was standing next to the window glancing out every other minute. He didn't want to be in the same room as Rogue no matter the situation. Rogue was standing a few feet in front of Logan.

She took a deep breath and began explaining, "As soon as John came back he told me a lot of important things. The main thing…_Pyro_. He told me that Pyro talks to him and tries to take over his body. So as a matter of fact, what happened on Bobby's front lawn was not John's fault. Anyway some how Pyro has taken over which can explain for John's new look, and-"

"For trying to kill us." Logan interrupted.

"Why did you keep this a secret?" Ororo asked.

"I promised John I wouldn't say anything. He trusted me with this information and I knew if I told someone he would leave. I don't think I can handle that again." Rogue took a deep breath as she forced herself to pull it together, "We have to stop Pyro and get John back."

Everyone looked at Professor Xavier for an answer.

"Pyro put up a mental block so I can't read his thoughts, but I'll use cerebro to track him down."

While Xavier was checking cerebro Rogue was pacing in his office.

Still staring out the window Bobby commented on her pacing, "Rogue, I hope you're worried about the people Pyro comes in contact with. He's a danger to others more than himself."

"I'm worried about John."

Bobby laughed, "Pyro is John."

"Did you listen to a single thing I said earlier?" She asked.

"No, not really. As soon as you said 'John' I kind of spaced out."

"You jealous little ba-" Rogue was so close to strangling Bobby but the professor came back before she got a chance to lay a finger on him.

"He's downtown." Xavier announced.

"I'll get the jeep ready. Meet me in the garage in three minutes." Scott said before he left the office.

* * *

"Any last requests?" Pyro asked. 

Greg was going to say something but he cut him off.

"I bet you want a cigarette." Pyro held up a cigarette, "Did you know that these things can kill you?"

Greg was about to reply but he cut him off again.

"It doesn't matter…I can't wait that long. Killing you all by myself will be faster and more enjoyable." Pyro lit the cigarette. There was a hint of pleasure on Pyro's face as he put the cigarette out using his palm.

"You're sick!" Greg yelled.

Pyro flicked the cigarette and it landed on the floor near Greg's feet. "And you're going to be dead, soon. I rather be _sick_ than dead."

"Dude, if you do this…it's not going to help you or other mutants in any way."

He faked a yawn, "I'm getting bored. I'll do this fa-" Pyro paused and then he grinned, "On second thought…nice and slow. The more you scream the better. The best part is…I'll be watching every minute. Every second."

He pushed a chair into the middle of the room and forced Greg to sit.

"Stay put, like a good human." Pyro Sneered.

Scott parked the jeep in an abandoned parking lot. Scott and Logan trailed behind Bobby, Ororo and Rogue.

"Why did you park it _here_?" Logan asked.

"New Yorkers are crazy. There is no way I'm getting a scratch on this baby!"

Wolverine popped a claw, "Let me scratch it now so we can park closer to living beings."

"So help me Logan…I will blast you right now!"

Bobby rolled his eyes and Rogue rolled her eyes at him.

"What? You and John are like that all the time." Rogue paused, "Well…you were."

"Don't make me puke."

The five X-Men reached the crowded New York Street.

"We've got to split up." Scott said. "Keep your intercoms on and try to keep a low profile."

Storm and Cyclops went one way and Wolverine, Rogue, and Iceman went the other way.

"This is not going to be easy." Bobby sighed.

"How hard can it be? It's like 'Where's Waldo?' or should I say where's WalPyro? But eventually smoke will lead us in the right direction."

Bobby laughed, "_WalPyro_! I have to admit Logan…that's a classic. Can you imagine him wearing that red and white shirt? And the hat? And glasses?" Bobby laughed more, "I can! I have got to get Piotr to draw that!"

Rogue sighed, "Oh great…I'm stuck with a high wolverine and a giggling jackass. This isn't a game, guys."

"We'll find him before one-eye…who wants to bet?"

Rogue punched Logan in the arm.

He winked at her, "Remember…keep a low profile."

"You know…Scott was only looking at you when he said that." Rogue replied.

Logan stopped short and in an instant he was serious. "I smell smoke. Follow me."

**A/N:** I have some of ch. 4 written but it shouldn't take me 10 months to update…_hopefully_. Erm…yeah I'm really, really, really sorry about that. Reviews would be nice...they might even make me update sooner.


	4. Greg’s Fate

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! As always, enjoy!

**Fiery Wrath**

**Ch. 4**

**Greg's Fate **

He pushed a chair into the middle of the room and forced Greg to sit. "Stay put, like a good human." Pyro Sneered.

He created a ring of fire around Greg also making the flames taller than the human. Pyro walked back and forth feeling highly superior, "Now this is what I call…your fate. And if you think it can't get any worse… you're wrong."

Greg silently watched the mutant end his almighty speech with a sadistic grin. A few seconds later he found out what the mutant meant by worse; the ring of fire was decreasing inch-by-inch moving closer towards Greg.

Pyro sat in one of the corners in the room facing Greg at a slant, leaning the chair on it's hind legs, "Damn, where's popcorn when you need it?"

* * *

The three X-Men stopped in front of the building. 

"I'm going in the back way…who's coming with me?" Logan asked.

"I'll stay here and wait for the others." Replied Rogue.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yes, you need Bobby."

"Or you can just use me until you get bored." Bobby mumbled.

"This isn't the time, Bobby!" She whispered loudly.

"Whatever. Lets go." He said as he brushed past her.

* * *

Logan sliced off the knob to the back door. 

"You could have just kicked it."

He ignored Bobby's comment as he entered the barely lit building. Right away Wolverine smelled smoke… and fear. Bobby followed behind as they went from room to room in search of Pyro.

The two X-Men entered the windowless, fire-lit room. Wolverine eyed Pyro still leaning back in a chair in the corner with a stupid smirk on his face, and his hostage sitting silently in the chair in the middle of the room, his back facing them.

"An audience. Even better." Pyro announced as he stood up and took out _back up_ from his pocket. "I guess my trap wasn't successful but it served its purpose."

Wolverine, claws extended, stood in place as Bobby stood next to him, impatient to ice Pyro right then and there. "Is that-" Bobby started to say before getting cut off by Pyro.

"Without his parrot. Man, little brothers are annoying. Especially yours Iceman."

"Thanks to you, my family hates me." Bobby spat.

Pyro laughed, "They're humans…of course they hate you." He pointed at Greg, "And this one will be the first to get a taste of my wrath."

* * *

Rogue couldn't wait for Cyclops and Storm any longer. She went in through the front door and ran down the halls. She stopped in front of a closed door noticing light peaking out from the cracks.

* * *

As an unwritten rule, Wolverine only tries reasoning with words once and then it's with fists. He's not subtle with words so most of the time if not all of the time… his fists have to do the talking. He prefers it that way anyway. 

"C'mon Pyro, let the kid go. Humans don't taste like chicken."

"Ah, but they cook all the same."

"That's fucking sick!" Greg yelled.

Wolverine was about to charge a snickering Pyro when the door closest to the fire manipulator was kicked open.

Iceman and Wolverine were surprised to see Rogue on the other side.

Pyro took advantage of the brief distraction. He made the ring of fire around his hostage quickly decrease in radius.

While Bobby was busy icing the ring of fire, Wolverine ran towards Pyro. Without hesitation Pyro ran in Rogue's direction hurling a fire dragon at Wolverine. Pyro commanded the dragon to ram into Wolverine. As he hit the ground the dragon back flipped and rammed into Wolverine again, this time making him fall through the floor into the basement. As soon as the dragon was out of Pyro's sight, it disappeared.

Wolverine hit the ground. He faintly groaned, and then everything went black.

Ignoring the fact that Rogue was still standing by his only available exit, Pyro continued running, assuming she didn't have the guts to stop him. What was she going to do? Stare at him to death?

Rogue stuck out her foot. Pyro tripped and fell on his stomach. Rogue took off her glove; her bare hand was motioning towards his face. Pyro lifted his upper body to turn over, "I don't think so, bitch!" He grabbed her (unexposed) arm and pulled her to the ground. As she hit the ground, he quickly got up off the floor.

Iceman finished icing the ring of fire; Greg got up and stood behind Iceman.

"JOHN!" Rogue yelled.

Iceman noticed Rogue on the ground, and Pyro just inches away from the door. He immediately shot a stream of ice at Pyro to keep him from escaping. The stream of ice hit the wall in the hallway just missing the pyromaniac.

Pyro ran half way down the hall and stopped. He shot a blast of fire down the hall as a warning. Immediately after, he set the floor ablaze and exited the burning building. Without looking back Pyro pulled his hood over his head and disappeared.

* * *

Rogue got up and ran over to the hole in the floor, "Logan!"

No answer.

She called his name again, "Logan!"

"I'll be up in a few. Just… stop yelling"

She turned to Bobby, "He's fine." She noticed he was looking slightly pale. "Bobby, let me help you."

He was silent as he pushed up his sleeve.

"I'm sorry… for everything." She whispered before she touched his bare wrist.

Greg inquisitively watched Rogue as she was draining Bobby's life force.

She held on for as long as was needed. As soon as Rogue let go she ran into the hallway to battle the rest of Pyro's leftovers. When she was finished Wolverine showed up. He didn't have a scratch on him but that didn't mean he wouldn't make Pyro pay.

Logan brushed off his clothes, "Well, that was fun."

"Here," Greg handed his cigarettes to Rogue. "I don't want these anymore."

**A/N: **Don't forget to review, thanks!


End file.
